Was It Worth It?
by WiltedLily
Summary: Continuation/expansion of 'Lips of an Angel'/'Your Guardian Angel' Full Summary inside


This is a story based on my two-shot songfic, 'Lips of an Angel' and 'Your Guardian Angel'. c: Please read those first. 3 (The entire story will take place before/during 'Lips of an Angel', the time between both stories, and during/after 'Your Guardian Angel')

I will be writing poems from Valerie, Sam and Danny's POV's. c:

The story will also be from various POV's including those of Jazz and Tucker, as they are crucial to the plot.

SUMMARY TIEM:

"The entire world knows that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. His parents have accepted him and everything is going well. That is, until Sam breaks up with him just three days before graduation.

The heartbroken Fenton barely speaks and rarely leaves his room. Until the night Tucker tells him Sam moved to London with another guy. In a fit of rage, Danny destroys his room and runs away.

After meeting up with Valerie a few years later, the 23-year-old's agree to forget their past and a romance develops between them.

5 years later, Danny receives a call from someone he hasn't seen or heard from in a long time, and his life is thrown into turmoil.

He's left with 2 choices: Stay with Valerie, and live the happy life he has; or run to London and save the life of his best friend and first true love, Sam."

Danny Phantom (C) Butch Hartman

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"We are just 2 weeks away from Graduation." Lancer's voice echoed throughout the auditorium. "Exams are going to be taking place all this week and next, so be sure to study. You people won't graduate unless you pass these exams." Tucker smirked at me.

"Yea bro. You better study."

"Shut up, Tuck." I chuckled.

Lancer opened his mouth to say something else, but his eyes widened before he could.

"Danny!" I groaned loudly as a bunch of people yelled my name. I quickly transformed into Phantom and took flight.

I instantly spotted Skulker. He was floating a few feet above Paulina and the other cheerleaders. His arms were crossed and he was smirking.

"Hello, Whelp."

"What do you want, Skulker?" I snapped. "We're kind of in the middle of something here! And I do _not _want you interrupting my graduation!"

"I just came to congratulate you." I glared at him. "We heard from Plasmius that you'd be graduating in a few weeks and I just had to make sure it was true."

"Yes, it's true." I muttered, fuming over the fact that Vlad deemed it appropriate to tell everyone in the ghost zone. "Now please leave. We're busy here."

"Of course. But not before letting you know that we'll be there." He took off before I could say anything. I sighed and landed gently on the floor. Sam and Tucker rushed over.

"Dude. What the hell was that?" Tuck asked.

"Vlad told him I was graduating. Everyone is going to come." I groaned.

"Well. You better buy more tickets." Sam joked. We looked up as feedback blasted through the speakers, murdering our ears.

"Alright everyone. Back to your seats. We aren't done here." Everyone groaned loudly as we sat back down to listen to Lancer for another two hours.

* * *

"How's the studying going?" I jumped slightly at the sudden noise. "I hope that you are _actually _studying." I looked over to see Jazz standing in the doorway.

"Jazz!" I jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"Geez. Did you get taller?" She asked when I let her go. I shrugged.

"Maybe you shrunk." She chuckled.

"Nope. You definitely got taller. You need to stop that."

"Growing?" She nodded. "Sorry. Don't think I can." She laughed lightly and sat down at the table, shifting through the papers covering it.

I had hit a growth spurt during the summer after tenth grade. I was almost 6 foot 3. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was turning into _him._ He wasn't kidding when he said I still "turned" into him. I definitely looked like him. And if anyone remembered, they'd agree with me. But Clockwork had assured me that there was nothing to worry about any more.

"Geez. Did they make this stuff harder since I left?" Jazz asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Probably." I muttered, sitting back down. "You know how much Lancer hates me."

"How are Sam and Tucker?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Good." I smiled. "They miss you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded. "What about you?"

"Did you already forget the fact that I nearly tackled you just now?" She giggled.

"Nope. Just wanted to hear you say so."

"Fine." I groaned, but still smiling. "I missed you."

"There we go!" She shouted. "I missed you too, little brother."

"Mom and dad know you're here?" She nodded.

"Yea. I called them a few days ago. But I told them not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did."

"When's you're next exam?"

"Tomorrow. It's my last one."

"When's grad?"

"Two days later." I muttered.

"Geez. That soon? You'd think they'd give you guys a break."

"You'd think."

The door to the lab opened and in walked our parents.

"Jazzy!" Dad shouted, lifting her into a bear hug. "I missed you, Princess!"

"I missed you too, Dad." She smiled as he set her down. "How have things been?" She asked mom.

"Oh you know. The usual." Jazz laughed.

"Oh I do know." I looked down at my watch.

"Shit!" I shouted, getting a glare from all three of them. "Sorry! I forgot I'm supposed to meet Sam!" I said as I transformed, shoved all my books into my backpack and took off through the ceiling.

* * *

I landed softly on the balcony outside her room and changed back to my human half so as not to frighten any maids again. I had done it before, and I had felt extremely bad about it afterwards.

Sam smiled slightly as she let me in.

"Sorry I'm late." I sighed as I pulled her close. "Jazz showed up and I lost track of time."

"Jazz is here?" She asked. I nodded.

"Just got here about an hour ago." she nodded. "You ok?" She shook her head.

"We need to talk." I felt my stomach drop as she led me over to the bed. "You might wanna sit." I sat down and stared up at her.

"What's up?" I asked. Sam never wanted to 'talk', so this made me extremely nervous. She sighed.

"I know you try your best to spend as much time with me as you can now that everyone knows your secret, but I miss you. I don't see you much anymore."

"You saw me everyday this week." I pointed out.

"That's not the point!" She said angrily, causing me to flinch. She sighed. "I need someone who can always be there for me. I know I've never said anything before…" I nodded. "But I didn't wanna hurt you." I raised an eyebrow. "I… I can't handle it anymore. I miss you too much. I want to be able to see my boyfriend 'whenever I want to', not 'when he can'. I get how important it is for you to protect the entire world… But I need someone who can be there, instead of someone who runs off every couple hours." I sat there, silently processing everything she had said.

"So…" I sighed. "I guess that means…" "We're over, Danny. I'm sorry." I nodded and stood up, pulling her into a hug. "Wha-?"

"It's ok, Sam. I get it. I just want you to be happy. And if that means seeing you with someone else, then so be it. I'll just have to deal with it." I felt her shake as sobs fell from her lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more." I whispered back. I let her go, transformed and took off for home.

* * *

Jazz was waiting in my room when I got back. She took one look at my face and instantly knew that something was wrong.

"What's up?" She asked as I lid on my bed.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Bull." She snapped. "I can see it in your eyes. Something happened. What was it?"

"Sam… S-She dumped me." Her eyes widened.

"What? Why?" I sat up and glared at the floor.

"She couldn't handle not seeing me." I snapped.

"Oh Danny." She sighed as she sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be ok." I nodded. "If you want, I can be your date." I chuckled.

"Thanks Jazz."

* * *

The next few days went by faster than I would have liked. I only saw Sam once, and that was during our exam.

It was now Graduation day, and I would have to see her for most of the day.

"You guys ready?" I shouted up the stairs. "We have to go! Tucker's waiting!"

My parents hurried down the stairs, both of them clearly wearing their jumpsuits underneath their clothes.

"You couldn't take the jumpsuits off?" Jazz groaned. They both sighed and quickly ran upstairs to do so. "Thank you!" She shouted after them.

"Just go!" My mom shouted down. "We'll meet you there!" we both sighed and headed out the door. Tucker was waiting for us.

"Where are your parents?" he asked when we got in.

"Getting ready." I muttered. "They'll meet us there." He nodded and headed towards the school.

"We still picking up Sam?" He asked. Jazz looked at me.

"You didn't tell him?" I shook my head.

"Not yet." Tucker looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She dumped me two days ago." He nearly slammed on the brake.

"Holy shit dude! Why didn't you tell me?"

"He didn't feel like talking to anyone, Tucker." Jazz said quietly. "He barely spoke to me. This is the most he's spoken since."

"I'm right here." I pointed out.

"Then tell me what happened? What did you do?" I snorted.

"Nothing. She basically said I wasn't around enough." He sighed.

"That's Sam for ya." Jazz and I nodded as we pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was standing around, waiting for everything to begin. As soon as we stepped out of the car, Sam came running.

"Jazz!" She shouted, throwing her arms around her. "I missed you!" Jazz forced a smile and hugged her back.

"I missed you too."

"You guys ok?" Sam asked. "You seem upset."

"Nope." I said, trying my best to sound happy. "Nobody's upset. We're all perfectly happy. Just like always." The way they all looked at me… One would have assumed I was completely and utterly insane.

"I was ok." Jazz said, turning to Sam. "Until my little brother stopped talking two days ago." she crossed her arms. "Maybe you could enlighten me as to why."

"You stopped talking?" Sam asked, completely ignoring Jazz.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"I was upset." I shrugged.

"You seemed fine when you left."

"I'm good at lying." She scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure he's already told you." She told Jazz as she turned and stalked away.

"Could you have been any ruder?" Tucker asked. I shrugged again.

"I'm upset." I sighed. "I need to go talk to Lancer." I muttered, walking away.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

"Did I miss anything important?" I asked Tucker. He shook his head.

"No. Unless I missed something." I sighed.

"I've never seen Sam act like this. Are you sure you don't know anything?" He shook his head again.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Hey Tucker. Hey Jazz." We turned to see Valerie standing there, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Val." Tucker smiled. "Excited?" She nodded.

"Extremely." She frowned slightly. "I just saw Sam storm off into the washroom. Did something happen?" Tucker and I looked at each other.

"Actually, yes." I sighed.

"She dumped Danny two days ago because he wasn't spending enough time with her."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Why don't you just tell the entire world, Tuck." We turned to see a very pissed off Danny.

"Sorry." Tucker sighed. "I just thought that since she's our friend…"

"It's fine." He sighed. "I guess I'm still a little upset."

"I'm sorry, Danny." Valerie said suddenly. "Sam doesn't realize what she's lost." She smiled before turning and walking away. Danny was blushing slightly.

"We should go find mom and dad before they attack someone." I said, grabbing both of them by the wrist and pulling them into the crowd.

* * *

I sighed as I watched Danny and Tucker talking. They both looked so calm. Especially Danny. I knew he was hurting, that he was pretending solely for the purpose of proving to Sam that he was perfectly fine.

It really upset me that he was pretending at a time like this. He deserved to be happy.

I wasn't going to instantly hate Sam for what she did. If she wasn't happy with Danny, then there's nothing anyone can do. I know all he wants is for her to be happy, and that he'd sacrifice everything just to see that she is.

"You ready to go?" I jumped slightly. Danny and Tucker were staring at me.

"Yea." I said, quickly standing up and following them to Tucker's car.

"You guys going home?" We both nodded as we pulled out.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

It's been a month since graduation. My mood hasn't changed much. Jazz was still trying to get me to admit that I was upset. But I continually refused.

That is, until Tucker told me he needed to tell me something. I had no clue what it could be.

I jumped slightly as the doorbell rang. I had become extremely paranoid in the past month. Every little noise startling me.

"Hey Tucker." Jazz's voice travelled from the front door. "He's in the living room." I heard the door close and listened as their footsteps came closer.

"Hey." He said, forcing a smile.

"Hi." I muttered as he sat in the chair. Jazz quickly took a seat across from him.

"How are you?" He asked. I glared angrily.

"I'm fine. What did you need to tell me?"

"Ok." He sighed. "It's about Sam." He looked over at Jazz. "She… Kind of left Amity."

"What?" Jazz asked, clearly surprised. I sighed, trying to keep a look of indifference on my face. I didn't want them to know how upset I was.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She… Umm… Moved to London. England."

"England?" Jazz shouted, looking at me for any kind of reaction. I stared straight ahead.

"When did she leave?"

"About a week ago." My eye twitched. She moved to London. And she didn't think I'd find out? I stood up and transformed.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"London." They both stood up quickly.

"You can't." Tucker said. He looked nervous.

"Why?" I asked, my façade slowly cracking.

"She's… with someone else. His name is Eric." I clenched my fists. "She didn't tell you because she didn't wanna hurt you."

"Hurt me?" I chuckled. "She didn't wanna hurt me?" They both looked at me nervously. "I think she did a little more than hurt me, don't you?" I smirked.

"Danny…" Jazz said carefully. "You're scaring me."

"Don't worry, Jazzy." I said turning to her. "I'm perfectly fine." I turned intangible and flew up to my room. I quickly moved my dresser in front of the door and let the façade crumble.

I stared at the photos of the three of us that were spread out on my bed as tears slid down my cheeks. How could she? She was my best friend. She was supposed to love me. _ME!_ Not him.

I inhaled and let out a ghostly wail. Releasing all the frustration, hurt, anger and sadness spill out.

I could hear screaming as I collapsed from exhaustion. I couldn't recognize the voices, but I assumed it was Jazz and Tucker.

I pushed myself up and fired an ecto blast at anything that had survived the ghostly wail, which wasn't much.

I could hear them pounding their fists against the door. I figured they'd see this sooner of later, so I picked up my dresser and threw it at the wall. The door opened and they fell to the floor, eyes wide.

"What the hell did you do?" Jazz asked. I looked at her, panting heavily. She sighed. I wiped my eyes and fell to the floor in defeat. She crawled over to me and wrapped her arms around me. Tucker did the same after a few moments. "It's ok." Jazz whispered. "We'll always be here for you, little brother." I could only hope that those words were true.


End file.
